


Pictures Will Get You Punched

by wordsaremyworld



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gangs, Gen, Protectiveness, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyworld/pseuds/wordsaremyworld
Summary: Tubbo was being followed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Pictures Will Get You Punched

**Author's Note:**

> T/w- Knife is mentioned, references to stalking and alluding to murder
> 
> Please let me know if I missed anything in the comments!

Tubbo glanced behind him for what felt like the hundredth time. He wasn’t one to be paranoid, but he swore the same car passed him three times.

The brunette adjusted his grip on his backpack straps, before reaching for his phone. Usually Dream would walk back home with him, but he had to stay back late for some reason or another. Before he left Dream had asked.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok? Do you wanna ask Tommy to go home with you?”

Tubbo had brushed him off and insisted he would be fine, the car seemed to slow down a little when it passed him this time. The car didn’t come to a stop, but it certainly was going slower then it should be. Tubbo’s eyes darted around the street but it seemed to be completely empty other then him. He looked down at his phone screen and considered calling Dream or Tommy, but he shook it off.

He would be fine.

His feet were almost glued to the floor, but he pushed passed it as he rounded the corner. He let his eyes drift to the side where the road was, the sound of an engine let him know the car may be coming past him again.Tubbo kept his eyes glued to the floor and made a silent prayer that someone would be around.

He let his head lift up slightly, and he could almost cry in relief when he caught sight of a mop of familiar dirty blond hair. The sound of the engine was growing closer and he made the decision to sprint. His feet carried him straight into Tommy’s back.

Tubbo wrapped his arms around his best friends torso.

*************************

“What the fu-“

Tommy exclaimed, his head whipping around to see who had crashed into him. He let himself relax when he saw a familiar mop of brown hair.

“Tubbo, what are you doing?”

Tommy asked, trying to keep the fondness out of his voice.

“Toms..”

Tubbo shakily whispered.

The calmness Tommy felt was immediately gone and he tried to hide the panic in his voice.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

The tall boy asked placing his hands on his best friends shoulders. Tubbo glanced behind him, before whispering to Tommy.

“I think someone’s following me.”

Tommy snapped his head up and looked around the street, and caught sight of a car that had come to a stop on the side of the street.

“Come with me.”

Tommy states, already moving to wrap an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders and shifted him to the side furthest of the road. Tubbo nodded and let Tommy lead him to wherever they were going. A message was quickly typed out by the taller boy to the family group chat.

He shared their location and simply typed.

‘Pls come get me + Tubbo’

It only took two minutes, before the familiar silver SVU pulled up beside them, Tommy pulled Tubbo towards the door that had been opened by Wilbur. Once the car door was shut, Wilbur began to fret over the two.

“Are either of you hurt?”

The tall musicians eyes darted up and down the two, looking them over for any injuries.

“I’m fine, but the car parked to the side has been following Tubbo.”

Tommy stated, pointing to the car still parked on the side of the street.

“Wilbur take a picture of the license plates.”

Phil calmly said, putting the car into reverse. Wilbur whipped out his phone and zoomed in on the car plates. Once Wilbur got the picture, Phil sped down the street.

“You can come back to ours mate.”

Phil said, checking his rear view mirror.

Tommy slung his arm back around Tubbo’s shoulders and exclaimed that he and Tubbo would play games all night.

The blond was glad to see some of the tension leaving his best friends shoulders.

*****************

When they got home, Phil pulled Tubbo to the side to make sure all was good and asked if he should call Dream. Tubbo said he was fine and ran back over to Tommy. When the two young boys were in Tommy’s room, Wilbur slipped into Techno’s room where Phil was already waiting.

“ I ran the plates, Dream and I will go deal with the guy later.”

Wilbur snorted at his twins calmness of the situation, and Phil agreed calmly.

“As long as you two are careful.”

The older said passing Techno his phone to call Dream. Wilbur and Phil exited the room and shut the door behind him. Before Techno could dial Dream’s number, the phone rang and he saw a familiar number.

He pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

“Hullo”

“IS TUBBO WITH YOU?”

Dream’s panicked voice blared through the phone.

Technoblade winced a little, but cleared his throat.

“I was actually calling about that, he’s with us right now because a car was trying to follow him.”

Dream’s reaction was immediate.

“WHAT!”

Technoblade was smart enough to hold the phone away from his ear.

Taking a breath Technoblade went on to speak.

“He’s ok, that’s why I’m calling I traced the license plates and found the guy, you wanna come slash his tires?”

Dream replied, immediately.

The two met up later that night, and found themselves in a trashy neighbourhood they found the car in some side alley.

“Would you like the honours?”

Technoblade said knowingly, handing a knife to Dream.

“Thanks.”

Dream said, before bringing the knife down on the tires. Something caught Technoblade’s eyes through the window.

“Dream, look at the front seat.”

Dream’s head shot up, and he reached through the open window.

Technoblade took a step back and let Dream have a silent moment of complete and utter rage.

***************

Photos.

Their were photos of Tubbo on the front seat.

Their was a photo of Tubbo and him walking home from school.

Their was a photo of Tubbo at the park with Tommy.

The last photo was of Tubbo, alone, walking down the street.

Dream’s fist clenched and he took a long inhale, before picking up a brick and smashing the front windscreen.

Technoblade remained silent behind him, but then tapped Dream on the shoulder.

“I know the guys name.”

It was enough for Dream to follow the man famously known as ‘The Blade’.

When they returned back to Phil’s house and Phil or more widely known as the ‘Angel of Death’ was waiting with towels and a change of clothes for the two. 

Morning came and the group all ate a lovely breakfast of pancakes and bacon made by Wilbur. Dream and Tubbo left shortly after with the others reminding them to stay safe on the way home.

Dream looked around, and was relieved to see nothing suspicious.

“You are never leaving my line of sight again.”  
Tubbo giggled and Dream ruffled his hair.

The two returned home safely and Dream (a man of his word) would not be letting Tubbo out of his sight for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for so much for reading!
> 
> Let me know if I overstepped any creators boundaries in the comments.


End file.
